Harry Potter en el país de las maravillas
by rose sanguinis
Summary: Harry era un chico normal, un chico que siempre salia a divertirse con sus amigos, un chico que sacaba buenas notas, un chico que era hermoso, un chico que, podría definirse como perfecto. Pero como toda persona perfecta, Harry tenía fallas también. Una que lo avergonzaba increíblemente, no es que esta falla fuera mala, pero a él lo avergonzaba. Él era... asexual. SLASH. One-Shot.


Harry Potter en el País de las Maravillas

Esta historia no es como "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" para nada. Sólo se me ocurrió ese título y del título vino la idea ^.^!

Todos los derechos reservados a JK. Rowling.

Si, ya se que si tengo tiempo en escribir esto, también derebía tenerlo para escribir los cap de mis otras historias, pero esta idea llegó tan tápido como la escribí.

Summary: Harry era un chico normal, un chico que siempre salia a divertirse con sus amigos, un chico que sacaba buenas notas, un chico que era hermoso, un chico que, podría definirse como perfecto.  
Pero como toda persona perfecta, Harry tenía fallas también. Una que lo avergonzaba increíblemente, no es que esta falla fuera mala, pero a él lo avergonzaba.  
Él era... asexual. SLASH. One-Shot**.**

Advertencias: Realmente no son muchas. SLASH (lo normal). Mención de violación (nada demasiado fuerte, creo yo). Angustia. Romance X'D. Ligero M-Preg (sabes que te encanta)

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

-HP-

Harry era un chico normal, un chico que siempre salia a divertirse con sus amigos, un chico que sacaba buenas notas, un chico que era hermoso, un chico que, podría definirse como _perfecto_.

Pero como toda persona perfecta, Harry tenía fallas también. Una que lo avergonzaba increíblemente, no es que esta falla fuera mala, pero a él lo avergonzaba.

Él era... asexual.

Aquello pasó debido a un incidente de hace muchos años el que le hizo perder todo deseo carnal, cada vez que alguien le pedia salir y el decía que sí, nunca podía siquiera besar a esa persona, no podia tocarse con el/ella, ni tampoco podía volver a verla o verlo, por que siempre, siempre, todos terminaban por aburrirse de su tratamiento frío.

Él deseaba poder sentir deseo, amor, todo lo que un joven adolescente puede sentir, pero no, las cosas que él deseaba nunca se cumplían.

Esa era su vergonzosa falla. La única.

-HP-

"Harry, ¿vas a venir con nosotros?"- el moreno miró a Ron, su mejor amigo, quién le sonreía mientras mantenía la mano de su novia, Hermione, la mejor amiga de los dos, pero que ahora salía con Ron.

"No, no tengo ganas de salir"- la verdad es que no deseaba encontrarse con alguien que quisiera hacer un movimiento en él.

No quería seguir mostrándose interesado cuando en verdad no lo estaba.

"Pero Harry, has estado mucho tiempo en casa, Neville me dijo que no sales hace tres semanas"- Harry suspiró y miró a Ron.

"Dije que no Ron, no tengo ganas, ¿es difícil de entender?"- Harry no estaba en su mejor momento, hace pocos días sus padres le dijeron que se iban de viaje y que aprovechara en despedirse de sus amigos, pero siendo sinceros, Harry lo único que quería hacer era tirarse en su cama y no despertarse jamás.

"Ya déjalo Ron, está bien Harry, te entendemos, sabemos que estás cansado y triste por que se van de viaje, aunque tus padres podrían haber elegido un lugar que quedara más cerca ¿no? España está muy lejos como para ir a hacerte compañía"- Hermione le revolvió el pelo.

"Si, no sé en qué piensan, ¡ni siquiera saben hablar español! Yo soy el único que sabe"- sus padres siempre habían sido, en opinión de Harry, una pareja rara. Siempre los veía con unos extravagantes gorros, ropas coloridas, eran una especie de hippie, y eso a Harry no le gustaba.

"Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos, Mione, Neville dijo que quería presentarnos a alguien, nos vemos otro día Harry"- Ron agarró la mano de Hermione y salieron por la puerta de la habitación de Harry, quien, sin nada más que hacer, prendió el televisor.

No pasó mucho tiempo para sentir todo el sueño que había estado acumulando en la semana.

Y se quedó dormido.

-HP-

Harry escuchó voces, pero no les prestó atención, de seguro eran sus padres sacándole fotos mientras dormía.

"No hagas ruido, puedes despertarlo conejo idiota"- habló una voz chillona.

Harry abrió sus ojos rápidamente y se sentó, miró a los... animales? criaturas? frente a él.

"¿Por que nos mira así?"- preguntó el conejo negro, el zorro resopló.

"Es por que es un humano conejo idiota, en su mundo, se supone que los animales no hablan"- Harry no salía de su aturdimiento.

"¿D-dónde estoy?"- los dos animales lo miraron.

"Este es el país Gumilarn, dónde todos los animales viven pacíficamente"- el zorro habló.

"¿Por qué estoy aquí?"- los dos animales se miraron.

"Nuestro rey está aburrido, por lo que nos pidió traerle un... bufón"- Harry sabía que los dos animales estaban omitiendo algo, pero no se molestó con eso.

Normalmente él era muy desconfiado, pero estaba tan aturdido con lo que estaba pasando, que toda su desconfianza e inteligencia se fueron volando.

"Tenemos que apurarnos, pronto nuestro rey querrá verte"- dijo el conejo negro mientras veía un reloj de oro.

"De seguro está ansioso por ver a su es-bufón"- el zorro se corrigió.

"¿Por qué creen que iré con ustedes?"- Harry se alejó de los dos animales, viendo por dónde podía escapar.

"Por que somos los únicos que pueden hacer que vuelvas a tu mundo"- el zorro se burló de él.

"A no ser que vayas con los gemelos, ellos pueden hacer cualquier cosa"- Harry miró agradecido al conejo, quién recibió un fuerte golpe por parte del zorro.

"Gracias conejo, tomaré tu consejo"- Harry se alejó corriendo rápidamente, el zorro no tuvo oportunidad de alcanzarlo.

-HP-

"¿Y dices que se escapó?"- el zorro asintió con su pequeña cabeza.

"Si, mi rey. No creimos que fuera tan rápido"- el zorro no le dijo a su rey que conejo le había dicho al humano donde deberia ir para volver a su mundo.

"Bien, quiero que lo busquen y lo traigan ante mi"- el zorro se inclinó y se marchó rápidamente, no entendiendo por que su rey queria tanto a ese humano.

-HP-

Harry se detuvo junto a un árbol, respirando para recuperar el aliento que había perdido en su carrera.

Miro el lugar y se dió cuenta de que estaba en un bosque... hermoso. No podía describirlo de otra manera.

El lugar llegaba a brillar por el sol, pájaros de varios colores volaban alrededor del lago, Harry creyó ver hasta un delfín saliendo del lago.

Un tanto cansado, se sentó en el pasto, vio a los animales y todo el lugar, sintiéndose en paz. Pero de repente, esa paz fue interrumpida como un par de manos, o garras, no había diferencia, agarraron sus piernas y brazos, intentó liberarse, pero el agarre era demasiado fuerte.

"Mira que tenemos aqui, es"- Harry miró a un chico pelirrojo con orejas de gato.

"un forastero, hace tiempo que"- miró a otro chico que se parecia al primero

"no veíamos uno, no desde que el"

"rey llegara"- Harry miró entre los dos, sorpendido de ver a los hermanos de Ron.

"Fred, George ¿Qué hacen aquí?"- los dos gemelos se miraron.

"¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?"- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"Ustedes son los hermanos de Ron, mi mejor amigo, ¿no se acuerdan?"- Harry vio que estos negaban.

Fred y George eran los hermanos desaparecidos de Ron, los gemelos siempre habían sido cariñosos con Harry, pero un día estos desaparecieron sin ser encontrados. El moreno había estado devastado, él quería mucho a los gemelos. Eran como un hermano.

"Dime humano, ¿qué es lo que te trae por aquí?"- los gemelos soltaron a Harry, viendo que este no era una amenaza.

"Yo no vine aquí por mi cuenta, dos animales, un zorro y un conejo negro, me trajeron hasta aquí mientras dormía, dijeron algo sobre ser el bufón de un rey"- los gemelos se miraron con complicidad.

"Esos animales, les advertimos de que no hicieran algo como esto, tendremos que castigarlos ¿verdad, George?"- el otro pelirrojo asintió, viendo intensamente a Harry.

"Tú me recuerdas a alguien, pero no se a quién"- Harry le sonrió tristemente a George.

"Yo soy Harry, Harry Potter, el mejor amigo de Ron, su hermano"- los dos gemelos lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

"Nosotros no tenemos hermanos, humano, siempre hemos estado aquí"- Harry suspiró.

"Quizás eso es lo que creen, pero en mi mundo, ustedes eran los hermanos de Ron, quienes desaparecieron un dia y no se han vuelto a ver"- Harry no olvidaría nunca el día en que Ron, abatido, le dio la noticia de que Fred y George habían desaparecido.

"Si eso llegara a ser verdad, ¿por qué estamos aquí?"- preguntó George.

"Eso es fácil de responder, querido George. Ustedes están aquí por que así lo quizo el rey"- los tres se dieron vuelta para ver a un zorro, junto a un conejo negro que los apuntaba con una flecha.

"Es bueno que hayan venido por su cuenta, estúpidos animales, nos podrían decir, ¿por qué usaron el hechizo que le enseñamos?"- los dos animales se removieron nerviosos.

"El rey nos ordenó que le trajeramos a un... bufón"- ahí estaba de nuevo, esa pausa desesperante que hacía el zorro.

"Un bufón, si claro, ¿nos crees tan idiotas como para no saber que el rey quería un exclavo sexual? Y se dicen a si mismos, los animales en armonía, ¡ja! Qué nombre tan hipócrita, considerando que su país es el más violento de toda Nirmenaid."

"Si nos crees tan violentos, ¿por qué nos enseñaste aquel hechizo?"- el conejo negro preguntó, y por una vez, el zorro no le dijo "conejo idiota".

"Por que creiamos que ustedes dos eran diferente, pero al parecer nos equivocamos"- dijo George mirando a Harry, quién había estado en silencio todo este rato.

"Es mejor que se vayan, no queremos hacerles daño"- Fred dió un paso hacia delante, levantando una varita.

"Es mejor que no, nuestro rey quiere a su bufón"- Fred se acercó a atacarlos, pero un pinchazo en su cuello le impidió seguir, su cuerpo se entumeció rápidamente, pronto, perdió conciencia de la realidad.

-HP-

Harry abrió sus ojos y pensó que todo había sido un sueño, pero al levantarse de la cama, un par de esposas le hicieron ver que no habia sido un sueño.

Miró su muñeca izquierda, la cual tenía el tatuaje de una calavera y una serpiente que la cruzaba. Miró la habitación y después la cama, la cual era _muy_ grande.

La puerta se abrió y los ojos de Harry se abrieron con sorpresa.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo, Harry"- Harry miró a aquellos ojos rojos, que antes eran azules.

"¿T-Tom?"- el nombrado se acercó tan rápido que Harry no pudo verlo.

"Así es, soy yo, te he extrañado tanto, _mi _Harry"- el moreno intentó alejarse de Tom, pero las esposas interferian.

"Suéltame"- Tom negó y lo acorraló contra la almohada.

"No dejaré que te vayas de nuevo Harry, te he extrañado mucho"- Harry quería morir cuándo Tom se frotó contra él, mortificado y un tanto alegre de que su cuerpo por fin reaccionara a un contacto sexual.

"Por favor, déjame"- Tom volvió a negar y besó suavemente los labios de Harry.

Se separó y miró con amor a su Harry.

"¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de mi? Sé que mis ojos no son la mejor vista, pero esa no es razón para que te comportes así"- Harry miró hacia otro lado, después miró a los ojos de Tom.

"Esa no es la razón"- susurró. Se quedó callado por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar. "Cuándo te fuiste, yo estaba muy triste, tanto así, que deje de hablar por un tiempo, ni siquiera hablaba con Ron... cuándo paseaba por aquel parque que solíamos visitar, me encontré con Chris, un chico de véinte años, me senté a su lado, y de la nada empecé a hablarle, le conté sobre mi, sobre la razón del por qué me mantuve callado por tanto tiempo, él me escuchó todo el rato, sin interrumpirme. Ya se hacía de noche y yo no tenía dinero para pagar el taxi e ir a mi casa, asi que el me ofreció quedarme en su apartamento, yo acepté y fuí con él, conversamos un poco más y cuando llegó la hora de dormir, él salió del departamento, me quedé dormido y al despertar, lo primero que supe, es que estaba esposado a una cama, Chris frente a mi sostenía una cámara grabadora y otros dos chicos me miraban sonriendo. Después de eso, todo empeoró, ellos empezaron a tocarme mientras Chris grababa, lo peor era que yo me sentía excitado, no sé que me llevó a _suplicarles_ que me... follaran"- Harry intentó esconder su cara, pero Tom mantenía un agarre sobre ella mientras lo veía a los ojos. "No fue violación, por que yo también lo deseaba, así que al terminar, Chris me desató y yo lo golpeé, fuerte, también le pegué a los otros dos chicos y me vestí con gran dificultad, estaba muy adolorido por todo lo ocurrido. Corrí tan rápidamente cómo pude y cuándo llegué a mi casa, fui directo a la bañera e intenté sacarme toda la suciedad que habían dejado en mi cuerpo. Desde ese día, todo deseo sexual se esfumó y me convertí en un asexual"- Harry se rió con amargura.

Tom abrazó Harry y suspiró.

"No podía quedarme más en aquel mundo Harry, aquí me necesitaban y yo no podía negar las obligaciones que me había dejado mi padre, por eso tuve que dejarte y lo siento mucho"- Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la figura de Tom, suspirando.

"Te perdono Tom, no puedo culparte cuando tú tenias obligaciones más importantes, sólo... prómeteme que nunca me dejaras de nuevo"- Tom besó a Harry.

"Nunca"- besó nuevamente a Harry, le sacó las esposas y suavemente lo recostó en la cama. "¿Puedo hacerte el amor?"

Harry dudó un poco antes de asentir.

-HP-

Tom miró embobado a Harry mientras este dormía, se veía tan hermoso. Harry siempre había tenido ese efecto en él. Cada vez que lo miraba con aquellos ojos verdes, él no podía despegar su vista.

Su encuentro no había sido nada placentero, Tom había denunciado a los padres de Harry por robo, cuando en realidad, fue uno de sus empleados, Peter Pettigrew.

Harry fue algo que impactó a Tom la primera vez que lo vio. Con su estilo punk, aretes colgando de su oreja, lentes de contacto blanco, Tom había mirado con horror a ese chico que, sin más miramientos, se había acercado a golpearlo.

-FlashBack-

"¡¿Por qué me golpeas mocoso?!"- Tom le gritó a Harry, deteniendo el próximo golpe de este.

"Mis padres nunca robarían, a pesar de su apariencia, ellos no son así"- un Harry de quince años miró con enojo a Tom, quién era tres años mayor que él.

"Eso crees tú, quién sabe lo que han hecho en la empresa de sus otros jefes"- aquellas palabras fueron una equivocación, por que tan pronto como salieron de su boca, un fuerte golpe en sus genítales lo dejaron en el suelo.

"Tú eres el que le roba a la gente, Tom Riddle, tú y tu imperio de mierda que se creen mejor que otras empresas, y por qué no decirlo, mejor que la gente"- Harry se marchó, contéstando su celular.

-Fin FlashBack-

Miró nuevamente a Harry, quién se había movído y ahora estaba encima de su pecho.

"Me alegro de haberte conocido"- acarició el cabello de Harry. "Si no hubiera sido por ti y tu temperamento explosivo, quien sabe en lo que me habría convertido"- besó la corona de Harry.

"Yo también estoy alegre de haberte conocido, tú fuiste la primera y única persona a la que he amado"

"Te amo Harry, no sabes cuánto"

"Yo también te amo, Tom, por siempre te amaré"- los dos se quedaron dormidos.

-HP-

Harry se despertó, sentía algo extraño en su brazo. Lo movió y un dolor recorrió su cuerpo.

"No te muevas Harry, te harás más daño"- una suave voz habló a su derecha.

Miró hacia esa dirección y al ver a Tom, le sonrió.

"¿Cómo te sientes Harry?"- Harry no sabía por que le hacía esa pregunta. "Estuvimos tan asustados cuándo la policia nos llamó diciendo que habías tenido un accidente por exceso de alcohol, el auto quedó destrozado, nadie sabe cómo has podido sobrevivir"- ahora Harry podía recordar.

Temprano en el día, había salido con Hermione a ver unas cosas para su casa, había quedado en ver a Tom, aquel día le diría sus sentimientos, pero este no había llegado, después, al estar enojado y triste, había ido a un bar dónde se emborrachó y tuvo sexo con un extraño que se parecía a Tom, despúes se había sentido culpable y salió corriendo rápidamente de la habitación del Motel, se habia subido a su auto y lo único que supo después, fue un fuerte dolor en su estómago.

Entonces, todo aquello que había vivido, ¿fué solo un sueño?... él, no estaba en una relación con Tom.

Miró hacia la ventana, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran. Tom, alarmado, se acercó a Harry, quién lo apartó de un manotazo.

"Vete por favor, quiero estar solo"- Tom miró adolorido a Harry, quién no se dió cuenta.

Un suspiro, la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose, dejaron que Harry soltara toda tristeza.

Por que Tom no estaba con él, sus padres estaban muertos, su relación de amistad con Ron había terminado luego de que este, celoso de él, lo traicionara. Estaba sólo en aquel mundo.

Desesperado, miró la habitación, buscando algo con lo que pudiera terminar su dolor. Por fin lo encontró, a un lado de su mesa había un bisturí. Lo agarró y dejando que más lágrimas salieran, lo enterró fuertemente en su estómago.

Por que Tom se iba a casar en pocas semanas.

Cayó inconsciente por la perdida de sangre, no alcanzando a esuchar los gritos desesperados por parte de Tom, ni los sollozos de Neville, quién estaba agarrado a la mano de Luna.

El pitido de la máquina dejó de sonar.

-HP-

"Shh, no lo despiertes"- Harry se removió en su cama, deseando que quién fuera que sea, se quedara callado.

"Pero papá, yo quiero saludar a padre"- se oyó un suspiro y Harry se despertó, no pudiendo soportar la voz triste de su hija.

"Ya, pequeña Emily, padre ya despertó"- su hija se abalanzó contra él, teniendo cuidado en no aplastar mucho su estómago, después de todo su hermanito estaba en camino.

"Lo siento Harry, no pude detenerla"- Harry miró a un culpable Tom, quién estaba viendo sus manos.

"No importa amor, es agradable ser despertado por mis dos razones de vivir"- después de aquel incidente en el hospital, y en el cual Tom creyó perder por siempre a Harry, los dos hablaron y se habían dicho sus sentimientos.

Harry estaba muy feliz y sorprendido. Tom le había dicho que había roto el compromiso después de que Harry tuviera aquel fatal accidente que lo había dejado en coma por tres meses.

Tres largos meses, según Tom.

Harry no recordaba mucho después de que se hubiera enterrado aquel bisturí. Lo único que recordaba, eran las voces de sus padres, animándolo a seguir con vida, después todo fue luz cegadora

Los gemelos lo habían ido a visitar después de que llegaran de su viaje a Italia, dónde su empresa de bromas tenía gran éxito.

Le habían dado una botellita de color azul y lo obligaron a beberlo, asustando a Tom quién nunca había conocido a los gemelos y creía que estos intentaban envenar a Harry.

Y aquí estaba ahora, con su familia.

Ahora podía decir que era finalmente feliz.

"Los quiero"- abrazó a sus dos corazones, sintiéndo como su hijo daba un golpe en su estómago.

Después de todo, no estaba tan solo en el mundo.

-FIN-

Bueno, hasta aquí llegaría la historia.

Espero que la hayan disfrutado.

El final... tenía dos finales planeados, él primero fue la opción de que Harry se quedara con Tom y vivieran felices por siempre en Gumilarn, pero era muy... cuento de hada y quise hacerlo más trágico ^.^! Realmente esta historia estaba planeada para ser sólo Humor/Romance, pero a medida que iba escribiendo se me ocurrió terminarla así. Y así terminó.

Dejen Review.


End file.
